Mad for You
by rumxcoke
Summary: Dara and Cicero discover a madness deeper than friendship, when the Night Mother has her Children search for more Initiates.


**Dara Raven-Claw, the half Dunmer, has the same basic idea I had for being a DB as Alawen, but with her own twist. I wanted a Listener who stays with the Black Hand, instead of being a Dohvakiin and then leaving for other adventures. So here she is!**

**-XXX-**

"Listener! Your back!" Cicero danced around.

Dara smiled at his enthusiasm. She grabbed his hands in hers and bounced around, singing. She laughed with him. It was like walking in on a dog who jumped to greet you. But Cicero was no dog. He was a person. He had his hopes and dreams. Even if the core of that was to serve. His passion for his way of life filled Cicero with a dark glow of Joy. He was always lit up inside no matter how much it seemed he should be indignant.

"Hello, Cicero! Sorry I didn't invite you this time." She said, giving him a lingering hug.

Letting go, she slipped off her boots. Leaving them on the floor behind her, she greeted the Night Mother politely as she passed the sarcophagus. Glad not to hear the Night Mother call her over for another task. Babette and Nazir were playing cards at a table. Dara said hello to them to before collapsing on a recliner. Her bare feet now dirty as well as sore.

"How was it this time?" Nazir glanced at Dara.

"Boring." Dara sighed, closing her eyes.

"Killing farm boys isn't exciting enough?" Babette teased. "No more Emperors or Vampire Kings around, eh? Where's you friend Serena?"

"Shut up." Dara rolled over, her butt facing the ancient child. Dara hoped the gesture wasn't lost on her friend. Babette had been more of a pain in the butt, now that Dara was a vampire. Dara didn't realize you had to be one to get into that weird soul gem void thingy. At least Cicero was with her. Dara was surprised he became one to. Just to be at her side.

"Oh, Listener!" Cicero bounded over. "Why don't you let me message you? I can see the knots in your muscles form here. Mother would not like her Listener to be stiff!"

"If she didn't want me to be stiff, we would have to find more members." Dara said, sitting up to let Cicero work his hands in her shoulders.

"Why don't we?" Babette grumbled.

"What? Why don't we get more members?" Nazir placed a card down. "It's not like we can stumble upon worthy people. Finding initiates isn't easy. Not everyone can stomach this way of life."

"If anyone can find an Initiate, it's the Listener!" Cicero smiled widely.

"Thank you Cicero." Dara beamed. Her relaxation deepened with every stroke of his thumbs. No one just does that when they're being messaged. Nazir noted the pleasure this relaxed state was bringing Dara. The tired Listener's leg gave a shameful twitch. Could she be more obvious?

"Maybe you should bring this up with the Night Mother." Babette hinted. She may be a vampire who enjoys killing and feeding, but she can only eat so much in a day. Besides, farm boys weren't much of a challenge compared to the other killings of bandits. If anything they need someone to do chum work while they assassinated better targets. It was also a means to end watching Dara melt in Cicero's skilled hands.

"Hn." Dara pondered this thought of Babette's. "Excuse me, Cicero"

Getting up, to Cicero's disappointment, Dara went to the Night Mother. Cicero sighed, knowing they would want privacy to speak. Babette has lived long enough to know this kind of sigh. It came from the heart. She nodded to Nazir, to look over at the Jester who had slouched in the recliner, soaking up the warmth left behind by Dara.

"So, Babette. Have you hear the rumor about Dara?" Nazir spoke loudly, catching Cicero's attention.

"No, what?" Babette leaned in, clearly aware of a tease coming on.

"Someone is in love with her." Nazir faked a whisper. Cicero visibly lurched. Who had their eye on the Listener? Who would hope to gain the intimate affections of the Listener? Was that even possible?

"Yes, I think so. But, that's not all I hear." As if to 'keep it between themselves' Nazir and Babette leaned even closer, amused to see Cicero in their peripheral vision easing in on them."I heard Dara likes the guy too, but she's too shy to say it."

"Really? Dara likes him? I swore she loved him form the way she acts around him." Nazir said, gathering the cards off the table, to shuffle for the next game.

"True. She does indeed love him. Haven't you seen the way she falls apart around him?"

"Like a hot dagger through a cold heart." Nazir nodded. "Typical of a new vampire, I'd say."

"Who is it you speak of?" Cicero broke in, getting up from the recliner to stand by them. "Cicero must know who this man is, at once! I will not allow an unworthy charlatan to deceive my Listener! The Night Mother must approve of any relationship with the Listener first!"

The giggling of Babette and the childish chuckles of Nazir made the Jester frown. Babette clutched her mouth, lightly banging the table with her fist. Nazir held his head wrap and his belly. Cicero's foot tapped the ground in irritation.

"Lies! All lies!" Cicero lamented angrily. "Why do you taunt poor Cicero with your lies? But I should have known. The Listener would have told Cicero if she was in love. And the Night Mother would have been told. Your words are empty, fools. The Listener does not love this 'man', who ever his is."

"What did you say?" Dara had walked up from behind, just catching the last bit. Vaguely.

"Listener! Nazir and Babette were being naughty." Cicero wagged a finger at them. "They claimed you are in love with someone! Lies! Lies! Hee hee hee, hoo hoo hoo! No one is worthy of you!"

"Oh, I don't know. I think there could be someone worthy of me." Dara said passingly, but before she could pay attention to Cicero's flustered reaction to her words, she went on to speak. "I have good news! The Night Mother agrees that we need more initiates. We'll each need to contribute."

"Alright, how?" Babette crossed her arms.

"If we all look for 2 initiates each, we'll have 8 to add to the Brotherhood. Then each of them, when ready to be trusted, can get 2 more. Making their lot 16. In all, we'll have 28. then we can relax. More will be found in due time." Dara gestured with her hands the excitement of the idea.

"What about contracts?" Nazir asked.

"We'll still have to do them. But in shifts." Dara said. "We can decide on who searches first. The rest will have to be available for contract kills. When that person gets 2 initiates, they'll switch out. Or we can do two at a time with 4 initiates, and have the 2 at home complete contracts. But we will have to have someone here either way."

"I like the buddy idea, it'll go faster." Nazir put in.

"Me too." Babette agreed.

"Good, I think that's good." Dara turned to Cicero. "What do you think Cicero?"

"Oh, Cicero wants to team up with the Listener!" He said, a bounce in his step.

"Fine with me, I can't stand him." Babette said flatly. Cicero as a vampire was no better than Cicero as a human. Wait, no. Yes it was worse. He'll be around for eternity to dance and Jest.

"Okay, so it's settled. We'll team up. But you and Babette go first. Cicero and I will handle the contracts until you get your initiates. Then we'll include them in on our business."

Dara felt a shiver up her spine. A light rush through her body told her the Night Mother was ready for her to Listen. Parting Nazir and Babette, Dara went to the corps of he Night Mother with Cicero. Yet again, someone was calling on the Dark Brotherhood. Dara stood before the motionless body wrapped in ancient linen. Her body crippled and bound tight. Her voice penetrating Dara's mind.

_'Speak with the scheming servant at the Keep in Markarth. Accept his gold, then eliminate the target. So begins a contract, bound in blood.'_

"Yes, Night Mother." Dara bowed slightly.

"Let's go Cicero." Dara walked boldly away.

"Wait! Listener! Your boots!" Cicero frantically running after Dara with her foot wear waving around the air.

Just outside of the Sanctuary, Shadowmere grazed on the sparse grass that grew in patches rising up from the snow laden ground. Hearing the heavy stone door open, Shadowmere trotted over to Dara who had knelt down to fasten her boots on. Flipping her hood over her, to block he sun, stood and shared a snuggle with her ebony horse. Cicero followed. An hood to cover him as well. Cicero could handle the blood cravings and the perks of being a vampire. What he did not like was covering his Jesters hat.

"Oh, my sweet boy!" Dara caressed Shadowmere's long soft face. Mounting him, Dara reached a hand to Cicero. " Come on up. We travel much faster when you don't walk."

"But, Listener-"

"Cicero!" Dara commanded. The jester grabbed her outstretched hand and swung on. Shadowmere grunted in annoyance. But what could he do? It pleased Dara. So it shall be done. Cicero sat behind her, his arms holding her waist. Dara's long hair had been braided and twisted into a bun. So it did not get in his face, even when her hood was down at night. As it was day, her hood as on.

The road to Markarth was going to be long and tedious. Being apart of the Dark Brotherhood made it essential not to give away who they were. Dara did her best to blend in, but Cicero made this difficult. His flamboyant antics and his Jesters outfit drew attention. One Inn keeper had to ask Cicero to leave, despite being the 'friend' of a lovely young lady who was clearly of high-breeding. Dara apologized for his dark humor and promised he wouldn't be anymore trouble. In their room after secretly feeding, which had to be shared due to the Inn being full, Dara tried to help Cicero with social skills.

"Cicero, you know I don't mind the occasional assassination or Jester joke, but you have to admit that when we are in public we need to keep somethings to ourselves." Dara said as she brushed her hair. "Singing to the Inn keeper about the lute and burning of the bard wasn't winning us any favors."

"Oh, Cicero didn't mean to embarrass the Listener." Cicero lamented. "Cicero is sorry!"

"You know, you can call me Dara. And you don't need to say 'the Listener' either." Dara slipped into her bed. Cicero was on a bedroll beside her.

"No, no. Cicero mustn't dare."

"Cicero, you know when Astrid had thought you were betraying her, she had me search your things. I know about the Jester you...Well. I know you took it hard. But you are Cicero, not that Jester. You can call me Dara. But I guess it's important to you..." She trailed off. Cicero did not speak. He felt his heart spiraling down. If it was anyone else, he'd have gutted them. But the Listener was kind. She understood him like no one else had. The Listener was no stranger to killing someone she felt admiration for, yet could do nothing to change the contract.

"Sometimes I think about Vittoria Vici." Dara's voice grew quite as sleep took over. "She died in her husbands arms you know. Staring up at him. Smiling. Even as she lay dying she didn't let him see her pain."

Dara fell asleep. Her soft breathing kept Cicero from his rest. Sitting up, his face was level with hers. Cicero brushed a stray curl away from her face. He thought about what she said. About Vittoria. Cicero wondered if she was trying to tell him something. Maybe she was going insane to? No, that's can't be it. Was it to reach out for him? Or to warn him? Or encourage him? Was it to show him he did not have to be the laughter of the Jester anymore? Or that he did not have to laugh alone, in the quiet of the Void?

A faint sensation swept through him as the silence was cut into. Cicero remembers being so grateful for the laugh when all he had was silence. But then when he became the laughter, he was once again consumed by silence. He remembers wishing to trade the laughter for the Night Mother's voice. Dara _is_ the Night Mother's Voice. She is the Listener. Each day he spends with her, the silence dies a little more and his existence as the laugh fades. Was this the trade?

But how can it be?

If Dara is the Listener, and so to the Voice of the Night Mother, then to trade his laughter for the Voice is to trade for the Listener. Yet, the Listener is not to be traded for like some _thing_. No! He would keep the laughter, he would be the laughter. If only to treat the Listener, the Voice of the Night Mother, with respect. And love.

"Dear Cicero will keep you from harm, sweet Listener. Forever and always."

Dara and Cicero finally reached the Keep of Markarth. They had to changed clothes and leave Shadowmere outside. Dara wore a plain red dress and Cicero put a long coat with hood on to make him less conspicuous. Getting into the Keep, they saw their contact. Before them stood a pansy of a man. Hardly worth the answering of his prayer. But this was their duty. So it should be followed through. Dara was surprised to note Cicero's little mumblings of dark poetry were absent. Putting questions of why aside, she tapped the shoulder of he pudgy man who called for them. He was startled at first, but soon calmed.

"Dark Brotherhood? You look the type. Listen, there's this Grim Shield-maiden walking the streets of Markarth. Kill her. Now take this gold, and go." The man was nervous. More like concerned, about the uncanny vibrance of Dara's blue eyes than her being a member of the Black Hand. The _both_ of them looked too much like vampires.

Dara nodded. She didn't like talking much anyway. Not to men like him. He was a snobby bratty jerk. Dara could tell the girl Grim Shield-maiden was just a sweet pretty young thing. Just getting back from the store, it seemed. The guy probably had been slighted by her. Dara wished they could weed out petty rivalry and revenge for injured egos, so the important contracts could be dealt with seriousness and care.

"Hello, miss?" Dara called to the girl.

"Yes?" Grim turned around.

"I'm sorry, but this fell from your basket." Dara handed her a paper cone full of chocolate cubes.

"Oh, no. I didn't get those." She waved them away.

"Well, you wouldn't tell a soul I took them for myself would you?" Dara blushed, looking around. Grim giggled.

"No, I guess it's finders-keepers." She smiled. Dara popped one in her mouth and was about to walk off, but then she faced the girl again.

"A thank you. For keeping it between us." Dara said, handing her a cube of chocolate. They were the good kind and Grim was a sweetheart. She couldn't say no.

"No worries." Grim said, taking a piece. "And thank you."

Dara smiled as Grim ate the poisoned treat. They parted ways and the two assassins waited in the Silver-Blood Inn for news of Grim's death. Cicero had been unusually quiet. As much as Dara enjoyed not getting attention drawn to them, she could see something was bothering Cicero. That night, after the Inn was abuzz with rumors of Grim's unexpected death along with another bloodless killing, Dara and Cicero went to their room. Laying down, ready for bed. Dara spoke to Cicero.

"Is something wrong?" Dara asked.

"Of course not. Why would anything be wrong, dear Listener? You did a perfect kill! No one suspects a thing." He congratulated her. "And that young man tasted sweet! Ho ho ho, you have a talent for picking the ripest ones."

"That's not what I meant." Dara let her legs drape over the side of her bed. Sliding off, she sat beside Cicero. He sat up too, in surprise. "Are you upset? About what I said last night? I apologize if I crossed a line when I mentioned the Jester. I really shouldn't have said that. It's just..."

"What is it Listener?" Cicero tilted his head.

"I've always wondered what our conversations would be like, before you became Keeper. I would never presume to change you, Cicero, I'm not going to make you change. Not for me. I was just curious to hear you talk like how you wrote in your first journals."

Cicero didn't have a song or poem to respond with. Dara seemed to break down his defenses. There was an awkward silence before Dara blushed furiously. For real this time, unlike with Grim. And she hurriedly jumped back into bed. Dara felt like an idiot. What was she thinking? Killing that Jester had changed him so much. According to his own words, he embraced it. Who was she to ask him to revert? Even for a moment?

"I'm sorry, forget that I said that." Dara struggled to keep from smacking her own face.

Dara felt her heart ache. She hoped to Sithis she didn't make him angry, or upset. Dara had found a fondness for Cicero. A fondness that grew stronger everyday since she walked through the door of the old Sanctuary. It was a surprise to see that Cicero was the Jester who's wagon broke down on the road in front of Loreius's farm. Dara remembers thinking he was handsome. She knew Cicero was off kilter, and that no one really liked his dancing or singing. Dara thought that his quirks added a dark sweetness to him. But, she admitted she wished Cicero would speak with her without his mask. Somewhere in him, there is a man who's scars no longer bind him to insanity.

That's what stayed her hand when Astrid told her to kill him. He seemed so pitiful. Laying on the icy stone floor. Dara had fought her way to him with the orders of Astrid in her mind. But when she was faced with killing the Jester she came to admire, to respect, even to like, she could only stand there. Listening to his story. All those journal entries came to mind and Dara knew he must not die. He had only ever been who he must be. The servant of the Night Mother. The Keeper. And now her follower.

Dara sighed. She wished she could reach him in his Void. Solitude. It must be lonely. Letting her mind shutdown for the night, Dara thought Cicero was already asleep. Dara did not know Cicero sat up on his legs, peering over her shoulder. Dara was facing the wall at this time. When she was sound asleep, Cicero spoke to her in the darkness.

"If I were to change. It would only be for the Voice of the Night mother...for you, dear Listener." He said.

Cicero felt that sensation again. Like a weight had been lifted from him. Little by little he felt lighter. Better. More so than when the Night Mother gave him the laughter. The Jester laid down again. So close to his Listener. Yet, she was still unattainable to him. Cicero new he could not be with the Listener without the express permission of the Night Mother. And how could he get her blessing? Poor Cicero cannot hear his sweet mother.

Finally back to the Sanctuary in Dawnstar, the Night Mother had to be oiled again. Four initiates were already here. All human. So much for Nazir's pessimism. Not only did they take little time, Babette, Dara, and Cicero were in luck. So much blood! Although, Cicero was not his 'cheery' self as it would seem. He was _content_ more than, say, laughably cheery. The Night Mother sensed this change in him. Even if he couldn't hear her voice, the Jester learned to sense her moods. While doing his job, he mumbled to the honored corps.

"Cicero is lost in merry laughter, dear sweet Mother." He said to her. "And I hate it, hee hee hee!"

The Night Mother knew what he meant. It wasn't that he lost love for laughing. It was that he was alone in it. He had not the direct voice of the Night Mother, that he had long for, for so long. He only had his laugh. He only had the memory of the Jester he killed to fill his emptiness in the silence of his life. It had been a temporary fulfillment. So now that the Listener has come to be the Night mother's Voice, it was clear to the Night Mother that Dara was his other half. The sound in the silence that no laughter could compete with. It resonated within him.

Dara was no different. The moment she connected to the young half-elf, she sensed in the girl a hole in her heart as well. Dara filled most of it with her purpose as the Night Mother's Listener, but still, Dara found her own existence lacking. The Mother could tell, during the destruction of the old Sanctuary while sharing her coffin with Dara, that the Listener was mot worried about the idea of death. Dara was worried if she would ever see Cicero again.

"Oh, sweet Night Mother. I fear poor Cicero is losing his mind again!" He just finished up her upper half, and started on her left leg when Dara came in.

"Oh, woops, I'm sorry. Uh, are you sure you want me to interrupt you, Night Mother?" Dara gestured to the oiling. "I can come back when you're done."

Dara paused, listening.

_'Cicero is suffering'_

"What, why?" Dara asked, glancing at the Jester who busied himself.

_'He is in want of his other half'_

"Other half?" Dara didn't get it. "What is that? What can I do to help?"

Cicero wished so much to understand. But he knew he must not interrupt.

_'My child. I know you too, are suffering.'_

"How-" Dara cocked a brow, a soft pink on her cheeks.

_'A Mother knows, oh Listener. You too are in want of your other half.'_

"Other half of _what_, Night Mother?"

_'The other half of your soul.'_

"Huh? Why? Where did it go? I don't feel any different." Dara patted her legs and chest, as if searching for something. A feeling. A cursed item that maybe, that's sucking away at her existence. Apparently Cicero was affected too.

'_All who are meant to love are born as one soul split between two bodies. Only when they unite can they be truly happy, dear Listener. And become a whole once again._'

"Oh. Do you mean, Cicero and I are love sick?" Dara was catching on. Cicero halted, listening. "How do we find our other half's? There are so many people in Skyrim, in Tamriel. What if we've killed ours by now?"

_'You and Cicero must discover that for yourselves. I have spoken_'

"Yes, Night Mother. I understand." Dara was not satisfied with there conversation. Where was this going? Dara didn't like the idea of 'finding' Cicero's love. What if he goes off with her? Dara huffed at the thought. Was she allowed to kill Cicero's love, if they do find her? No. No, she couldn't. Even if Dara had the right to, she couldn't hurt Cicero like that.

"Well, Cicero." Dara sighed. "It looks like the Night Mother wants us to go on a little hunt for true love. I guess we can get an Amulet of Mara from the Temple. I was hoping to search Riften for initiates anyway."

"Cicero is hungry...Need a sweet roll...or a carrot...or blood." He mumbled as he put the oils away and placed the Night Mother back to her hold. Dara rubbed the back of her neck. Unsure of what to say. This mission was not ordinary. Far from it.

That night Dara couldn't sleep. She and Cicero were going to Riften in the morning and that meant getting those amulets and searching for a love. On top of that, they needed to find initiates. Babette and Nazir had found theirs so quickly. Maybe they wouldn't need to look very long too. That meant training the rookies would take precedence over the Night Mothers orders to find a lover. Anyway, Dara didn't want a lover. At least, she didn't have an interest in anyone like that. Maybe Cicero. Maybe. But his life was to serve her and the Night Mother. Would it be weird to get involved with him? Dara didn't want to make him feel pressure to meet her expectations, just because of what the Night Mother said, or just because she was the Listener. Dara would want him to choose to be with her, because she is Dara. Not because of her position in the Dark Brotherhood.

Oh well. In any case, Cicero probably doesn't see her in that way.

Yet, he _does_ fawn over her. And he did become a vampire with her, just to help finish her quest at her side. Dara also recalls his offers of messages, or the times he cooked her favorite meals, or when he let her try on his Jester outfit, only to feel silly in his baggy clothes. But then again, he fawns over the Night Mother too. He talks to her and oils her. He sings to her. Cicero gave his life to be the Night Mother's servant. Dara pushed these thoughts away. Cicero is an odd one. If his actions were seen as affectionate it was probably because she's the Listener and he feels he must be nice to her.

How disappointing it is to realize this.

"I don't even know how to ask that sort of inquiry." Dara muttered as she sipped a cup of hot tea. Talking to herself was not below her. Dara found it therapeutic. There's something to be said for your own wisdom. Dara liked searching her own conscience for answers every once in a while.

"How does one say, 'Are you interested in me?', with out acting desperate or forward?" She wondered. Dara knew that getting married wasn't hard to do in Skyrim. Most of the time you just find someone attractive, and as long as they were hard workers you never had to worry about bonding, relationship wise. It's difficult to bond when you work all day and come home late at night. Not much to say or time to say it.

"There's only one thing in that time, that I can think of, that's worth while to do." Dara smiled. There were a few things, in fact. One of them was blood-sharing. Dara heard of it form Serana. Apparently it's quite sensual. She said it's not like feeding. It requires a certain state of mind. The most potent experiences of blood-sharing is between vampires. Regardless of race. As long as they are vampire, it would be moments spent never to forget.

When the late nights hour finally coaxed Dara to her bed, she suddenly felt a loneliness. Wouldn't it be nice to snuggle with a warm body? Dara placed one of her pillows between her arms. It's not the best substitute, but it was okay. Even if she didn't find her true love, it seemed terribly tempting to be with someone. In her rough young life, she hadn't found anyone to love like that.

Shadowmere had to accept Dara's continued decision to let Cicero ride with her. He was not happy about it. The whole ride to Riften felt like a chore. Shadowmere usually liked going there, to meet Frost. That thought was the only other things keeping Shadowmere from bucking. The three of them camped out once, and rode the rest of the way there. Shadowmere walked off to Frost as soon as the both of them dismounted.

Walking through Riften, Dara and Cicero went scouting. They found a dozen prospects. Most were thieves. That was good. A Dark Brotherhood initiate must know how to sneak. When the day was done, the two of them went to the Bee and Barb. Dara ordered drinks and food. Cicero scared the Bard with his insane song choices. When Maramal walked in to preach, Dara purchased two amulets. Giving one to Cicero, and then placing one around her neck, she was immediately approached by men. A few of them were led on, just to be snacks.

That night they got separate rooms. Cicero fretted over being apart. But Dara had to. It would be strange if a single woman looking for love is bunking with some crazy guy. Indeed, all the interested young men commented on Cicero's presence. During their stay, it as clear no girl wanted Cicero. Dara expected not to find anyone either. No matter who talked to her. They were nearly done there anyway. Just one more initiate to take home. But lo, she met Vox the Traveling Bard. It wasn't that she fell in love. But she enjoyed his company. He sang very well, he stimulated her thought, and he was attentive to her. But she did not feel that spark. So things got awkward when he took a walk with her one night.

"An amulet of Mara? I'm surprised someone like you isn't married yet." Vox smiled.

"Why?" Dara tugged at the thing. "Interested in me, are you?"

"Won't lie, I am." He laughed with her. "And you?"

"It's complicated." Dara breathed. Vox was visibly disappointed. "I just got this thing and everyone has been interested. It's not easy to say."

"I understand. So am I in the line up?" He asked. Dara smiled.

"I don't have a line up. But if it was simple, I'd say yes." Dara stopped walking and faced Vox. "When I say 'it's complicated', I mean I have a secret you might not want on your shoulders."

"What could that be?" Vox asked.

"I'm a member of the Dark Brotherhood, Vox. I'm an assassin. We're looking for initiates actually." It was enough for him to raise his brows. But he did not step back until she told him her other secret. "I'm also a vampire."

Vox looked like he had been chocked for air. His face was paper white and he did not speak. Dara felt like she should defend her reasons for being both of the scariest things a person can come across in Skyrim. She told him how she had been an Orphan at Riftens own Honorhall Orphanage. Her parents were killed because of a house fire. Dara was placed in the Orphanage at the young age of 13. She had one best friend by the name of Aventus Aretino. When they broke out, they got involved in the thieves guild. Dara and Aventus were very good, but the growing hatred of Grelod the Kind still beating on children over took Aventus. By the age of 17 and 18, Dara and Aventus left to Windhelm where they preformed the Black Sacrament. Months passed. Dara turned 19 and still no assassin came. Irritated, Dara vowed to kill Grelod herself. It was done so skillfully, so sneakily, that Astrid took Dara under her wing. Dara didn't bother with the rest. He wasn't a D.B. yet. As for Vampirsim, it was unavoidable at the time, during her part in keeping the sun shining, she explained.

"I had no idea one such as you could have gone through so much." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me."

Vox hugged her. But then.

Stab!

The man Dara held in her embrace fell to the floor. An ebony dagger in his back. Dara pulled it from him and held it with an angry expression. Coming out of the dark was Cicero. He hummed as he hopped over. Before Dara could speak, Cicero lifted Vox's hand. A sun-hallowed knife was gripped by it. All was clear. Vox was no idiot. He had armed himself well for a traveling Bard. The man she felt had made a connection to her had been one step ahead. How long did he know? Vox was obviously prepared in some way. Dara couldn't figure if Vox carried the knife for cautions sake, or if he knew what she was from the start and so planned on killing Dara.

"Oh Cicero!" Dara hugged him tightly. "What would I do with out you! You Crazy Jester you!"

"Hee hee hee, crazy? Cicero? That's..._madness_." Cicero let her go and they both drank from Vox before leaving to the Bee and Barb. There they met with three of their initiates. Two were Nord Orphans. One was a killer Argonian. There was still one more initiate to get before going home. Dara fretted over this. A whole city of thieves and only three were willing. The initiates were asked if they knew anyone who would be interested. Pajeen, the Argonian, mentioned Rasha, a male Kahjiit living outside of Riften who might be interested. So now they had to decided who was going to fetch Rasha, which possibly meant search for another person if he rejected them, and who was going to escort Pajeen, Hroar and Runa to the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

"Home again, home again! I'll return to the Night Mother with them immediately! She'll be pleased with our initiates." Cicero was something the initiates had to get used to. So they didn't mind. Dara said they would leave the first thing tomorrow. Time spent looking for initiates had taken too long. Dara wondered how Nazir and Babette did it. That night Dara bunked with Runa. Pajeen and Hroar had to sweat it out under Cicero's watchful eye.

The next day as Dara rode on Shadowmere to the spot where Rasha was meant to be, she felt a longing to see Cicero again. She thought about last night, about the Night Mother's quest of love for them, about the emptiness she feels, and about how she and Cicero were the only ones given that quest. Surely Babette and Nazir are one half of a whole. Shouldn't they be looking for love to? So why was I that they were not told to do the same?

The Night Mother said it was for Cicero and Dara to discover. But it was obvious that no woman of Skyrim would find Cicero attractive. Not that he wasn't a handsome fellow in his late twenties, but that he bounced about and talked about stabbing. Dara chuckled to herself. He was so cute. Besides, even if they asked him if he was interested, Cicero never gave the impression he was looking. It's like he was fine where he was. No need to change things. Dara bet he went along with it for the Night Mother's sake.

"Oh Cicero. Those girls might not like you, but I do!" Dara sighed. Did she do this, for the Night Mother's sake? Why did Dara decided to take this to heart? She tugged on the Amulet again. It caused more problems than anything else. Dara had to admit that she wasn't interested in other guys. Cicero seemed to pop up in her mind when ever she thought about getting in relationships. Maybe it was time to face facts. Dara loved Cicero. But did he love her back? Well, the Amulet didn't budge him. Then again, she hadn't asked him either.

Finally fining Rasha, Dara had a brief talk with him and he agreed to join. Happy that something was going right, Dara and Rasha made their way to Dawnstar. Rasha and Dara got to know each other It seemed like Dara felt Rasha was the perfect confidant. She even mentioned her heart troubles. Rasha let her in on his own past. He told Dara about a girl he fell for. A long time ago. Rasha had been too shy to say anything to her. Then, one day she was married off.

"Rasha had even resolved to tell her how he felt. But it was too late." He spoke. "Never let the one you love go, Dara. Rasha is here to tell you that this heart of mine burns for my mistake."

Dara was very quiet when she got to the Sanctuary. Cicero had greeted her, like so many times before. Babette and Nazir were impressed by their pick of thieves-to-assassin idea. Rasha, Hroar, Pajeen, and Runa met the other four. Alawen the Bosmer, Blaise the Imperial, Daris the Dunmer, and Neesha the Redguard. The quest for the initiates had been successful. Dara went to tell the Night Mother of this news. Dara was told to tell the others that a celebration was due.

_'Now, my Child. Did you find your other half?'_

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to tell." Dara spoke.

_'When Cicero finds his, you will know you have found yours.'_

"Night Mother. I'm getting the feeling you know something that would make my search for a lover a lot easier." Dara crossed her arms."Because I think we both know there isn't one person in this world who would love him."

'There is one. And we both know who that is, my Child.'

"But..." Dara didn't know what to say.

_'Cicero would never admit it. His loyalty to his rank and position forbid him. But you have no restraints, Listener. I sent you on this quest so you could be decisive. Before this day, I doubt you knew how you felt about him. We know how this should end.'_

"How can you be so sure?" Dara said, touching the Amulet absentmindedly.

_'I may not have talked to Cicero, but I have been with him for many years. His last contract left a mark on him. It was what he turned to in his loneliness. Now that you have come to give him purpose he has found a Joy in you. Cicero needs you. It is time for the poor Jester to truly laugh again. From the heart. You can bring this to him. You are his Love. I have spoken'_

"Yes, I understand." Dara bowed politely. Even if she had more to say, it was no use. The Night Mother would not respond after saying 'I have spoken.' Dara felt an exhilaration. Cicero loved her? The Night Mother didn't say. 'He loves you.' So should she really ask Cicero? No. Wait, yes. Uh. no. No. But then Rasha's story came to mind.

"Okay." Dara let out a deep breath. She would do it...maybe. Then suddenly, that familiar feeling of the Night Mother called to her. She was still standing there, so that was nice.

"What is it, Night Mother?" Dara asked.

_'Speak with the Griefstricken Chef at the Windpeak Inn, here in Dawnstar. Accept his gold, then eliminate the target. Hail the Listener! Hail Sithis!'_

"On my way." Dara walked out, grabbed her things and headed to the door. Cicero followed after her. Dara turned to him. A gleam of mischief in his eyes. He smiled, knowing Dara had another contract. Since she was the only way he was allowed to do kills, he never missed the opportunity to ask to come. This time, he just grinned and said, "Let's kill someone!"

Dara and Cicero went out on their way. The Chef was just as nervous as all the other clients. He was at least better looking than the last one. It felt good to get back to work after Riften and finding the initiates. The man had a full coin pouch of gold for them. Beads of sweat formed on his brow when they had come.

"Good, your here." He said, motioning them to the back. "Look, in Ivarstead, there's this Beautiful Barbarian. I need her dead. Don't ask why. Just do it. This gold should cover it."

Again, the silent nod and the chuckle of a Jester were the answers to the client. Ivarstead was far off. A long journey for them to travel on. All alone. Dara took this opportunity to mull over her thoughts. She saw the trip as a leisure time to focus on her actions to take. To Dara's dismay, all the time she thought she had going for her seemed like a blink of an eye. Dara spent it just enjoying Cicero's company. So by the time she and Cicero completed the contract, she still had yet to say a thing to him. Dripping in blood, Dara decided to tell him how she felt when she was done washing off. By then, she thought it would be best to just wait until they were ready to go. As they approached Dawnstar, Dara mentally kicked herself. She had wasted all that time. Now as they stood at the door, Dara grabbed his arm.

"Cicero." She said. He raised his brows and tilted his head.

"What is it Listener?" He smiled. Dara noticed he was not wearing his Amulet anymore. Neither was she. So she had an idea.

"Wait here. Okay?" She said, rushing through the door.

"Cicero will be right here." He began. "Spiders could eat my face off, faithful Cicero would not move an inch!" Dara didn't catch most of that. She had ran down to the chest of things she had and pulled out her Amulet. She knew Cicero would have tossed his and so she found it in the garbage. Dara ignored the comments of Babette and the others as she went back up to Cicero.

"Here, put this on." She said, smiling at his frown.

"Cicero has no need for an Amulet of Mara." He grumbled. "But if the Listener insists." Dara put hers on too. She laughed inwardly because Cicero was thinking she was going to make him search for a girl again. Not this time. He had not far to look.

"Is that an Amulet of Mara?" Dara asked, acting surprised.

"Don't tease poor Cicero, of course you know what this is, Listener!" He chuckled.

"Oh, my. I'm surprised someone like you isn't married yet." Dara's grin widened as Cicero cocked a brow. "I won't lie. I'm interested."

As it dawned on him, Cicero took Dara up in his arms. He spun around singing snippets of songs and laughing his 'hee hee hee and hoo hoo hoo'. When Dara touched ground again, they kissed for the first time. Shadowmere snorted. Cicero and Dara walked into the Sanctuary together. No one who knew them was the least bit surprised. Dara went to the Night Mother, to thank her and receive her blessings for a marriage.

Being a member of the Black Hand means not many party guests. But that was fine for them. Dara and Cicero Verus didn't need even one of them to get married. By the end of it, the two were even more inseparable. The Night Mother granted her eternal Listener and Keeper an extravagant room they could share as a couple. Nazir, Babette, and the rest of the growing Brotherhood were glad that Dara and Cicero had a sound proof room. They were shameful kissers in public and who knows what went on in their master suite.

**-XXX-**

**I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
